Connor Lacey's Adventures of Song of the Sea/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Song of the Sea. Come away, oh, human child, to the waters and the wild with a fairy, hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand. Will you try it with me, Ben? Okay. Uh... I forget. Bedtime. Finish up, you two. Dad, look at the selkie. Look. Oh. She's singing her song so that she can send all the fairies home across the sea. And look, look, she's turning into a seal. Do you like the selkie? She's beautiful. But we have to finish it before the baby comes. We have lots of time to finish it, Ben. But it's time to sleep now. Okay. Cu, good boy. Are you all right? I'm fine. It's fine. Comfy? Mmm-hmm. Now, settle down. There's something I want to give you. What is it? This is an ancient shell that my mother gave me a long time ago. Hold it to your ear and listen carefully. You'll hear the song of the sea. I can hear the sea. Keep listening. Mum? Yes? I can't wait for the baby to come. We're going to be best friends, aren't we? Of course you are. You're going to be the best big brother in the world. Bronach? Mum? I'm so sorry. Bronach! Mum? Mum? Here, Cu, look at this. Mum used to tell me the story. It's the giant Mac Lir and his dogs. They're best friends, like us. Cu, don't go too close to the water, it's dangerous. For someone who hasn't learned how to talk, you are really loud. Oh, come on, Saoirse! Why don't you go down there and play with some rocks, or something? Hey, Cu, I'm drawing the Great Seanachai. He has loads of hair, like you. Ugh. Dad said I'm in charge and I say there's no going in the water. It's dangerous. I can't. Cu, I can't! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cu, no! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! That's it! I'm not looking after you anymore. You nearly got me killed. Come out, with your hands up! Don't turn around, keep going. Dad, she went into the water and nearly got me killed! Just because it's her birthday, she thinks she can do whatever she likes. You'd better give it to her this time 'cause I'm not minding her anymore. Dad! What? Are you playing cops 'n' robbers? Are you going to give out to her? Ah! Here's the birthday girl. Come up here to me. Dad! You were under arrest, were you? Dad? Are you here for the birthday party at the lighthouse today? Young Saoirse is six, is she? Well, you old witch. Ugh! Granny. She's going to try and make us move to the city again, isn't she? I don't know how you can live in this awful place. You children are a state. Is that your birthday outfit? Haven't you learnt to speak yet? The doctors said she will in her own time. Hmph. The child can't be dressed like that on her birthday. It's a disgrace! Put this on. Little girls only turn six once. And they need to be properly dressed. Now, isn't that lovely? Don't move now, until I call you. No, that's mine! Mum gave it to me, not you! Ben! She's stealing from me again. She's nothing but a dirty stealer. I don't want to hear it. Saoirse! Your granny wants you downstairs. Now, Saoirse, try some of my nettle tea and gooseberry buns there. Very good for the voice. It might cure you. Now, everybody ready for Saoirse to blow out the candles, eh? I want to capture the emotion of the day. One big, happy family. Smile on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three! Ahh! You little terror! Ben! Believe me, life is better as a dog, Cu. Stupid Saoirse, stupid birthdays. You'll always be my best friend. The kids are in bed. I'm just heading over to the mainland for one with Dan. You're better off not thinking about that night, you know. Her anniversary is just once a year, Mum. What do you want? You want a story? Hmm. Okay, I'll tell you a story. Did you ever hear of Macha the Owl Witch? Well, she's evil. You know the island out at sea? It's called Mac Lir. It's called that because it's not an island at all, it's a huge giant. Macha's owls took all the giant's feelings and turned him to stone. And do you know the worst of it? She was his mother! He was her first victim and she hasn't stopped since. To this day, all the fairies are afraid to come out on Halloween night because if they do, Macha's owls will find them and take their feelings and turn them to stone. Tomorrow is Halloween. Macha's owls might even come here and take Dad's feelings and turn him to stone! And then nobody would love you. And this is what Macha looks like. Saoirse, it's just one of Mum's stories. It's not real. Saoirse! Saoirse! The child. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my good... This is the last straw now. I'll not have any more of this wild carry-on. No more of it! Now look, you've caught a cold. Did you know she was up? - Wha... - What's wrong? I found her washed up on the shore in the middle of the night. She's not safe in this awful place. - I know what's best. - Hold on a second, Mum. No, you hold on. Where were you? Off in the pub with that old fool of a ferryman. This is no place for children, Conor, this is no place for a family. That's the end of it now. I need to take my medicine. Oh, Saoirse. Dad, where did she get this? Give me that. I can't lose her, too, Bronach. Stubborn boy. I'm not going. You can't make me. I know what's best for you. So, you'd better stop this nonsense at once and do what you're told. It's not fair. Please, at least let me take Cu. I don't want to go! Be quiet, Ben. Get in the car and stop all this carry-on. Dad! Dad, tell her I won't go. Please, Dad? I'm staying with you. Dad. No, Dad, no! It's Saoirse's fault, not mine. Why do I have to go? Don't make me go! Let me out! Stop it, Ben! Will you? Dad? Dad! Cu! Stay away from the water, you'll drown. I'll come back for you, I promise. What's the matter with you, Ben? Granny wouldn't let Cu come with us. Ah, the old witch. Would you look at that? Look, Ben, seals. There haven't been seals around here for years. Ben, there will be no tears in this car, or in my house. Do you hear me, Ben? The city is no place for a dog of Cu's size. He'd only be whimpering and whining there. You wouldn't want that for him now, would you? You will love it in the city, Ben, I know you will. Oh, isn't this nice? I love this song. Our bathroom's upstairs, dear. Don't use the good towels, they're only for guests. Ohh! Huh? My best coat. It's not even 4:00. No-one goes to bed at this time. Look at that now, it is completely ruined. Goodness gracious, have they no homes to go to? Ooh! It's not safe. What the... Are you the selkie? Get out of that, will you? Little devils, go on, out with you. Go, before I ring the police! Quick, get the coat. The selkie coat. I'm coming to get you, Cu. Would you say that could be her? Could be. Come on. What do you think you're doing? No. I'm going home to live with Cu. You're going to stay at Granny's. I said no! Ow! Right, that's it. You can only come with me if you obey my orders at all times. I'm the oldest and that's the rule. If you put one step out of line, I do this... Hey! You stealer, that's mine. Give it back. Ew! You're so disgusting. Okay, you can keep it for now, but you'd better clean it when we get home. Hey. Excuse me? Maybe a bus driver could tell us. Wow. Look at this, Saoirse. Holy moly! Quick, Saoirse, help me catch it! We've found her, Lug, we've found her. At last! Don't worry, selkie, we have your coat. Huh? Come with us. Quick, lads, get the selkie to the fort. Before the owls spot us. Wait! No! Wait! Where are we going? Ahhh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lads, what a night. Not only did we find the selkie coat, but we found the selkie herself. Hooray! Hooray! Yoo-hoo! Huh? Now, before the selkie sings her song to send us home, we should entertain her with a few of our own tunes. So, lads, your choice. Who'll get us started. SPUD: Here, Lug? I'll sing. No, Spud, we want to keep the mood up before the main event. Isn't that right, selkie? I'll do my best, I promise. Give Mossy a go first, will you? Yoo! The selkie song is bright To waken all who follow Manannan will lead and Tir Na Nog will follow Do-la-mon, a-pena pwee Do-la-mon, manuela Do-la-mon, a-paricka Par-a-fee a-nerin Lovely job, Mossy! Do you hear the lad's tune? You-how.! Right, who's next? Here, Lug, here. I'll sing. Oh. Go on, so. Tell us your name, selkie. So we can sing of your adventure. Her name's Saoirse. Saoirse! Yoo! Saoirse the selkie will sing and save the day The clay that she who rescued her will cheer and celebrate Oh, do-la-mon, a-pena pwee Do-la-mon, manuela Do-la-mon... Wait! I've forgotten the last verse. How did I manage that? Long, long we prayed to hear the selkie song And now we pray again that her song will never end Ha-ha! Yoo! That's it! Which one of you had it? Never mind. Keep the crack going, lads. Do-la-mon, a-pena pwee Do-la-mon, manuela Do-la mon la faricka faralee a-nerin Now, lads, what you've all been waiting for. Time for the selkie to sing her lovely song. You'll be free soon, lads! The selkie song will send us all home. Wait, wait, will you? Come on, now, selkie, sing it. Does she know the words? Give her a chance, give her a chance, will you? Her coat. I almost forgot. Aren't I some eejit? How was I expecting the selkie to sing without her coat? What's wrong? I don't think it's the right coat. Oh, no. She can't sing. She can't even talk. A human child! You're the one that gave me the last verse. Yeah, my mother used to sing it. She said it was a fairy song. That'd be right. So that would make you... We prefer to call ourselves... The Other Crowd. The Good Names. The Deenashee. I can't believe it. The Deenashee. That's what Mum called the fairies. You're actually real, not just stories. Human child, do you know where the selkie's coat is? Her real coat. Yes, my father took it. It's in our lighthouse. Do you hear that, lads? We are saved! Ahh! Daggers out! Protect the selkie. Get away! Saoirse! Get back! No! - The selkie! - No! No! Hold on! They're going for the selkie! Saoirse! Run! Run away! Human child, find the selkie's true coat, then she can sing the song and save us all. Quickly, human child, before the owls return. That pipe will see you to the outside world. Go! I'd like to sing some more. Ah. Go on so. Do-la-mon, a-pena pwee, Do-la-mon... There's a bus. Quick, Saoirse. I just saw real fairies. Course you did. Sure haven't I been ferrying a lot of witches and goblins around. Where are you going? Can you take us there? Uh... Well, let me see now... I can take you as far as Clonmellon. You might have to wait for one or two hours, then get the feeder bus, but that only runs in the mornings. Ah, sure. You know, you'll get there eventually. Okay, two tickets, please. Those stories that Mum told me, they're all true. Are you really a... ...selkie? Oh, genie mackerel. What are you doing? We're on the bus! I'm getting us home. You should've said if you wanted to get off the bus! This is not an official stop, you know. Bleedin' trick or treaters. Great, just great. Now what do we do? Oh, right, let's follow the magical lights. That's much safer than being on a bus. Some of these could be fairies turned to stone, like the ones in the roundabout. There he is. Stop. Those lights drew the fairies to us and maybe the owls, too. Don't play the shell anymore, it's too dangerous. I can get us home using my map. Just you wait and see. This is the way, I know it. We're not lost, no way. If we find a better spot, I might be able to see the mountains. Then I'll know the right way. We're not lost. What did I say about playing that? If those owls come back, I'm going to let them take you. What's that? Don't let it be Macha. Please, don't let it be Macha. Saoirse, get down. Whoa-how.! Cu! Come here, boy, come here! Okay, okay, get off me. Oh, Cu, you found us. Wait, if Cu found us here and he's come all this way on his own, he can surely get us back home. Take us home, Cu. We've a long way to go, you know. What's happening to you? Look, the mountains! We can't keep going like this. It'll be dry there. Giddy-up, Cu. Come on. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Come on, get on my back. Oh, no, stinging nettles. Keep your legs up, Saoirse. These plants sting pretty bad. Ow! Ahh! Stupid nettles. I'm just after getting you out of the rain, you know. Dock leaves! Good thinking, Saoirse. That feels way better. Thanks. I drew this holy well on my map, I knew it. We're on the right track. There'd better not be any snot on it. When the rain stops, we can get going again. Hmm. Maybe we can take a short cut. Saoirse? Saoirse! Come up, come up! She's not coming up. I can't. I can't do it, I just can't do it. I can't. No, no, no, no! Ahhh! Saoirse! Cu! Okay, okay, okay. Okay. Saoirse! Saoirse. Do-le-mon, do le... Do-le-mon... Do, do-le-mon... Dooo-le... Ah! Now then, what is it? Do-la-mon, a-pena pwee Do-la-mon, manuela Oh! How do you know that song? My mother taught it to me. And who are you, human child? I'm nobody. Nobody? I mean, I'm Ben. I'm looking for my sister. I lost her down here. Hmm. Look at that. I could do with a little more light. Could you? So good to see you again, my little sulcha. Holy moly! Whoa! Who are you? I told you, I'm Ben. I'm just down here looking for my sister. Oh, yes. That's right. Forgive me, I have no memory, except for what is in these hairs, you see. Whoa! Is all of this growing out of you? It seems to be. Are you the Great Seanachai? Urn... Yes. Yes! Whoa! I am the Great Seanachai! I'd almost forgotten. My mum told me stories about you. Careful, lad. You could snap a hair, you'll lose the story of me forever. Whoa! Whoa, each hair holds a story? Does it? Oh, that's right. That's right. Show us one here and let's have a look. Now, let's see... This is Mac Lir, the great giant. His heart was broken into pieces by a great, great tragedy. Such was his anguish that he cried a whole ocean. Higher and higher, it rose until we were all sure to drown in his tears. I know this. Macha sent her owls to take his suffering away. And he was turned to stone. That's right. A sad story by anyone's estimations. I've seen Macha's owls use those jars to turn the fairies to stone. And now they're after my sister. Can you help me? No. But... Well, you see now... I wouldn't have a clue about human children. Why? I only know about my own kind. But I think she is your kind. Or partly anyway. The fairies said she was a selkie. Ooh! Whoa! What did you say? A selkie? Really? Yeah, they were talking about a coat and a song and now I've lost her. Something is wrong. They've just been woken and are already fading? Oh! Why? The sulcha and the selkie, all of us are connected. This is not good. Something must've happened to her. That's what I'm trying to say. I lost her down here. Did the selkie have her coat with her? No, it's at home. My dad took it. Blasted humans! They don't have a clue. You must get the coat back to her. Do you hear me? But I don't know where she is. Hold on a moment, laddie. Very few hairs still grow because very few of us are left. But the selkie's, hers still grows. Hmm. That's her. That's when I lost her. Let's see what happens then. What's wrong? Macha has her now. She'll be turned to stone soon, no doubt. You see, without her coat, the selkie has no voice. And without her song, she'll not last the night. And we'll all share in her fate. Oh, no. I've got to get out of here. I have to find her. Wait now. You still have a chance. Follow this, it will lead you through the tunnel. Mind, it won't be easy. Macha has lost all hope. And she will try and make you lose hope, too. The selkie will not last long beyond dawn without her coat. You must hurry. Okay. Oh. And be careful. Why? What's down there? Uh... Lad go on with yourself. Not bad. Bye. Who said that? Mum. I can't wait for the baby to come. We're going to be best friends, aren't we? You're going to be the best big brother in the world. Bronach? I'm so sorry. Bronach? Mum? Bronach! Bronach! I've no more time, I have to save our baby. Bronach! I'm so sorry. Bronach! Bronach! Dad? Dad, where's Mum? Where's Mum? Dad? Say hello to Saoirse. This is your sister. You're her big brother. You must always look after her. Okay, okay. Be careful! Be brave! Ahh! Down here. Be careful in there. Beware of the jars! Good luck. Be careful in there. - Watch it! - The Owl Witch. - Good luck. - Be careful. Mind her jars. The Owl Witch, beware! - Go safe. - Mind yourself. - Mind yourself. - Beware! Okay. Ooh. You look wet and tired, human child. Macha? I am she. Really? The Owl Witch from the stories? Well, now, those stories always paint me as the bad one. But I'm not so terrible, you know. I'm just trying to help everyone. Yeah, well, what's in all these jars then? Just nasty things, you know. Nobody needs them. I know you have my sister. Let her go! Now, now, now, the selkie child is safe and sound. Don't you worry. I have taken good care of the poor little thing. You're half turned to stone. Saoirse can help you. She can help all of you. Ah, she can't help, not really help. Not the way I do. I see it, Ben, your pain. You're so full of emotions. I can see them in your face. Nasty, terrible things. They make you feel so awful. You worry so much for such a young boy, don't you? You lost your mother, didn't you? My son lost someone, too, a long time ago. But I found away to help him. Now, if someone said that they could take that pain away, would you let them? I suppose. That's all I do, Ben. I take away the pain. It doesn't hurt. It will never hurt again. No, it doesn't help at all, it just makes things worse. Please, try to understand. We need your help. Don't take me for a fool! I know what's best for you! Cu! Don't let them control you. Now see what I've become because of those terrible feelings. I'm sick of feelings that come bubbling up. Excuse me. Where was I now? Cu! Oh. Stubborn boy, where are you going? Come down out of that, come here. I'm coming, Cu. There's nothing up there that's any use to you. You'd be better off calming down and not getting too worked up, Ben. Cu! You're standing on the door. Get off it! Let me help you. Good boy! Where's Saoirse? Oh, no. Saoirse. Wake up! She did this to you? You see how peaceful she is, Ben? You see how I have taken all her cares away? She is just as a child should be, without troubles, without worry. There's got to be a way out. Macha, please, please? You don't understand. If she doesn't sing her song, she'll die. So will you, and your son, and all your kind. Open the door! At once. At once, I tell you! Do excuse my little outburst. If I can free your feelings, then maybe... Sorry, Cu. Silly human child. The jars are enchanted, they cannot be broken by brute force. The shell. It caused the jars to break before. There is no way out. Open the door, human child. Come here, Cu. Keep the old witch quiet, will you? Good boy. Saoirse, I think you need to do it. Let me in! Saoirse? It's going to be okay. Let me in! It's okay, Saoirse. We don't have much time. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. It's not your fault, it never was. I should've been a better brother to you. I'm sorry. Let me in this minute! That's it, Saoirse! Let me in! You're doing it. That's it. Come on, Saoirse! Leave those jars alone. That's it, Saoirse! Stop it! Stop it! It's working, Saoirse. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop! You did it! You did it, Saoirse! Saoirse! Oh, no. Oh, no, please stay awake, Saoirse, please. I have been so lost for so long. Macha? Please, forgive me. I couldn't bear to see my son suffering so much. I couldn't bear it. Please, Macha, my sister is sick. Please, help us. You poor thing. What have I done? I've wasted the precious time you had left. You must reunite her with her coat before it's too late. But we're still so far from home. Do you have a car? A car! I have something better. She's so gray. Aye, you must be swift. Climb on Cu's back with your sister. You are a brave and loyal dog. May the wind travel with you, may your journey be swift, for you carry the hope of all the Shee with you this dawn. Go now! Go, Cu, run! Whoa-how.! Go, Cu! Oh, they're gone. Whom! Whoa! No, stay awake, Saoirse. Cu, go as quick as you can. There's home. It's going to be all right. We're going to find your coat and you'll be better. Cu will stay with you. Dad, where's Saoirse's coat? Ben? What? What are you doing here? What did you do with Saoirse's coat? Saoirse's what? Where is she? She's up at the light. She needs it. Saoirse. Saoirse, no. Dad! She needs her coat, Dad. Stop it, Ben. No, Dad. What did you do with Saoirse's coat? Ben, stop this. She needs to get to a hospital. Where is her coat? It's gone, all right? I threw it into the ocean. I should've done it years ago. Now, get in the boat! I can get... I can get her coat back. I can do this. Sit down, Ben. Ben? Ben! Ben! Ben! Stay with her, Cu. Ben! Ben! Ben? Huh. Oh. Saoirse? She's a selkie like Mum. Isn't she? Yeah. Whoo-hoo! Are you okay? Yeah. Ben? Saoirse? She's not getting better. She has to sing. I don't know if she can. Try and copy me, Saoirse, okay? Try it, Saoirse. Between the here Between the now Between the north Between the south I am a selkie A selkie of the sea Wow! It's Mac Lir! All truths will never bear The promise Of old Whoa! Dad, look. Mum! Mum, please? Wait. Please, don't. Please, don't take her from us. Please, Mum. She's all we have. All of my kind must leave tonight. But, Saoirse, you are part human. If I take her coat, our worlds will be untangled. Mum... And she can stay with you. Mum, I want to stay. Bronach. I loved you so much. I still do. Can't you stay, too, Mum? Please? My son. Remember me, in your stories and in your songs. Know that I will always love you. Always. Bye. It's as though I've been asleep, all these years. I'm so sorry. I know, Dad. Thank God! I thought you were all killed. Ooh! Hold it. Granny! We're all right now, Mum. We're all right now. Ben, Dad, come on, quick! Two seconds, we'll finish this off. All right, make a wish and blow them out on three. One, two, three. Hush now my Storeen Close your eyes and sleep Waltzing the waves Diving the deep Stars are shining bright The wind is on the rise Whispering words Of long-lost lullabies Oh, won't you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold And in the morning sun We'll be sailing Oh, won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky And as the clouds roll by We'll sing the song of the sea I had a dream last night And heard the sweetest sound I saw a great white light And dancers in the round Castles in the sand Cradles in the trees Don't cry I'll see you by and by Oh, won't you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold And in the morning sun We'll be sailing Oh, won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky And as the clouds roll by We'll sing the song of the sea